Forever Urs
by kv's lover sunshine dareya
Summary: A Rajvi Os…For my chotu… Happy B'day Chotu…"Do R and R" "Bashings Will not be Appreciated"


**~ _Forever Urs~_**

Hello !

 **A/N:-** I m here with a RAJVI OS this time…This is a b'day gift for Sulagna(Rajvi fan 123)…my chotu…Luv uu chotuu…A very very Happy b'day to u …May god bless u and u get evrything u deserve…thnc for being in my life nd giving me such a cute nd sweet choti behen…luv uu muahh…I hope u will like it

 ** _Happy B'day to you_**

 ** _Happy b'day to you_**

 ** _Happy B'day dear sulagna_**

 ** _Happy b'day to u_**

 **Anna-** Hi! I don't know ki whether u read rajvi or not but yeah if u r reading this to reply zaroor dena…aise baat karna is so difficult na…I hope ki tu jaldi account bnaye…Tu fb pe hai?…and tera b'day is ao far …usse pehle bna le… luv uuu !

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 _ **His phone beeped disturbing his lovely sleep…a *so called* Lovely sleep…He was actually waiting for this beautiful** **disturbance**_

"Ahaa…Perfectly at 12 …" **…he took his phone …30 Whatsapp messages …10 missed calls but just one sms…This one sms he has been wating for…he opened it while flashing his evergreen smile…**

" _Happy B'day **Mr. Rajat Kumar** …I hope I m the lucky one jiska message aap sabse pehle padh rhe hai …Actually maine message apko b'day wish karne ke liye nhi kiya…afterall why would I waste my 1 rupee …when I can use whatsapp…haan cuming straight to the point…I want u to deliver my message to my **Jaan** …use kehna ki be ready by 9 Am sharp…Kal ka mera pura din uske naam…thanks for the cooperation"…_ **he smiled and typed back…**

 _" Vaise not bad … **Ms. Purvi Malhotra** …and Chinta mat kijiye …I will for sure deliver ur message to **Ur Jaan…** abhi filhal ur jaan wants to sleep…so bbieee…kal ka **Mera** pura din sirf **Apke**_ naam"… **He was about to click the send button but wait …he forgot to put that mog "** _This is for u…from ur jaan… :* "_

* * *

 **Beep…Her** **phone** **rang…she picked it up and opened the sms box for his reply…but her smile turned into a frown on seeing the message…**

"Ughh…this bloody Vodafone care…Why the hell on earth they disturb me at this time…Recharge offers…uff…nd mr. Kumar…he read my message nd still not replied"… **She was about dial his no. When she recieved what she wanted…Her lips curved up to give a perfect smile …she switched off her phone after reading her sms…and drifted into her sleep**

* * *

"Make it fast Yaar…I said u to be ready by 9 …and its 9:10…we already wasted 10 minutes Rajat"… **She shouted while entering his house…oopsyy "their" would be house…she was wearing a crop top with shorts nd her hair were tied up in a pony…**

"Chill Purvi…sirf 10 Minute hi late hu…u na I am never on time…'buri bimari' as u say…" **…Rajat replied her while coming down…He looked so handsome…as always…Purvi wasn't able to take her eyes from him…A perfect Guy…A girl wants…**

"Kya haina…Ye jo apki Jaan hai…Ye kal raat thik se soya hi nhi …itni sweet wishes jo mile ise" **…He wrapped his hand around her neck**

 **"** Abhi itna faltu ka time nhi hai ki aap Romance kare…I m not going to waste even a single second now…to chalo"… **she removed his hands nd made her way towards her car…he silently followed…she sat on the driver seat and opened the door of the seat beside her for him**

"Excuseme…If u think U r going to drive to u r wrong miss purvi…Don't forget its my B'day to jo main kahuga aap vhi karegi"… **he flashed a proud smile on his face…**

 **"** U r mistaken Mr. Kumar…b'day bhale hi aapka ho but ye car mere yani Purvi ke naam pe registered hai…to kanooni taur pe …is car ko chalane ka right mera hai"…

"Tumse kon bhens kare…tum chalao…thik hai …par ab chale" **…he said with such expressions on his face like sumone is forcing him to take his name back from a competition for which he was hell excited…**

"Awiee...meri jaan...kitna muh fulati hai ye ...naraaz ho gyi"... **she used to treat him like a girl when ever he gave such expressions...** "tumhe aise dekhke i wish ki kaash tum ladki paida hue hote"... **she laughed at her comment while he made a face**

"Purvi...tum meri girlfriend ho ya collage ki senior...jo juniors ki ragging karte hai"... **he complained like a kid...he liked to do his 'drama' in front of her**

"See my baby looks so cute...nhi main tumhari girlfriend hi hu...but kabhi kabhi I feel ki tum mere bache ho jo apni mummy se complaint kar rhi hai"

"PURVIIIII...u go...I m nt cuming" **...he made a face while turning his back towards her**

"Acha acha...no more jokes...yaar tum car 20 ki speed pe drive karte ho...aur mujhe 180 pasand hai...u know na ..my work ..itni mushkil se chutti milti hai...uss chuti ko main 10 minute ke raaste ke liye ek ghanta lagake ..waste nhi krna chahti"

"Ohh helloo! excuseme mam...aapko yaad nhi hai to ..main yaad dilata hu ki ham ek hi jagah kaam krte hai...I promise aaj main tez chalauga...pakka promishh...pleeaasss" **...he made a puppy face which she couldn't resist...she came and sat on the passenger seat...and he happily took his driver seat...she smiled at him and kept her head on his shoulder**

 **"** Tum chahe 20 ki speed pe chalao ya 180 ki...hum dono saath to hai na"... **she said while clutching his hand**

 ** _Uljhi si baatein dil_**

 ** _Mujhse bhi baantein_**

 ** _To mehar.. mehar.. meherbaniya_**  
 ** _(Meher.. meher.. meherbaniya)_**  
 ** _Khud hi samajh ke mujhe samjha de_**  
 ** _To mehar.. mehar.. meherbaniya_**  
 _ **(Meher.. meher.. meherbaniya)**_

 **The car stopped at a water park " _THE AQUA GARDEN"_** **...rajat smiled widely as they reached their first destination...he loved water rides...but due to their job ...it was difficult for him to take out some time for all this...his smile grew more nd more as they entered inside...Purvi indeed made this all more and more beautiful...there was a big poster of him hanging at the entrace with " _Happy birthday Rajat "_...written on it**

"Purvi ...ye..ye sab..thankss a lot"... **she kept a finger on his mouth**

"shhh...bohot bakwaas karte ho tum...thank u kya hota hai haan...aaj ka din sirf tumhara bnana chahti hu...puri duniya ko btana chahti hu ki aaj ka din kitna special hai"... **she said while looking into his eyes...** "ab rides ki taraf chale"... **they made their way towards the rides...every person present there..came and wished rajat...they went to _"Aqua loop" , "Bumper boats", "Fishpipe" and "Water slides"..._**

 _ **Ho meherbani jo dil de zubaani**_  
 _ **Keh de wo jo na kabhi kaha hai**_

 _ **Aise Tera Main.. Jaise Mera Tu**_  
 _ **Aise Tera Main.. Jaise Mera Tu..**_

"Goshhh...purvi bohot mazaa aya "...

"Dekha ...chalo ab chalte hai"

"Ab whats next ...ab kahan jana hai"... **rajat asked excitedly**

"Ice cream khane...water rides ke baad icecream khane ka alag hi mazaa hai..." **Purvi repliedd him...** "aur icecream bhi hum kisi icecream parlour ki nhi khayege...vo stall ki khayege..."

"Purvi...are u crazyy...water rides ke baad icecream...aur vo bhi stall ki"... **he exclaimed shockingly..."** u know what kitna unhygenic hota hai and sardi lag jayegi ...nhi kahin aur chalte hai"

"Rajat...maine sab plan kiya hai na...to everything will be according to me...chalo ab...aur sab hygenic hota hai"... **she dragged him along with her towards the icecream stall**

 **"** Janam din ki bohot bohot shubhkamnaye RAJAT beta...meri taraf se aaj aap dono ke liye khaas Icecream..." **...the old icecream vendor wished him with a smile...he was shocked ...how come he knew...something striked his mind and he looked at purvi who was smiling proudlyy...he was happy**

"Lo Purvi beta...jaisa apne kaha tha bilkul vaise icecream...vo kya kehte hai angrezi mein...chaclat icecream wad chocachap...kuch aisa hi tha" **...he spoke while trying to pronounce the words correctly**

"Kaka...bilkul sahi...Chocolate icecream with chocochips"... **Rajat looked at both of them and passed a cute smile**

"Thanks kaka...icecream vakai achi hai...aur apki shubhkamnayo ke liye bhi shukriya"... **he loved the icecream...more as purvi was with him...they fed each other...**

 _ **Milte rahe jo aise hi dono**_  
 _ **Lag na jaaye ishq ki nazar**_  
 _ **Aye dil farebi, tham sa gaya kyun**_  
 _ **Aisi waisi baat soch kar**_

"JEETE RAHO TUM DON...HAMESHA AISE HI REHNA...BOHOT PYAARI JODI HAI" _..._ **kaka said happily while blessing them...they both said thanks to him and bid a byee to him...**

 **"** Rajat ab movieee...abhi abhi ek new release ayi hai...'DILWALE'...bohot mazaa ayega...aur to aur usme **Varun** hai...my love"... **she loved varun**

"Haan daudega mujhe...afterall usme **Kriti** jo hai...kitni beautiful...kitni gorgeous hai...ladki ho to bas Kriti jaise"... **he said with a tinch of jealousy as purvi said she loved varunn**

 **"** Dekho dekho...someone is getting jealous.." **She laughed at his comment ...she knew he got jealous when she said about varun..."** ab Varun hot hai...handsome hai...to main kya karu...kisi bhi ladki ka dil aa jayega na uspe...I m not at fault...is dil ko kaise samjhau"

"To mat samjhao ...movie chaalu ho jayegi chale...mujhe Kriti ko miss nhi karna"... _ **he moved towards the theatre with a sad face...while purvi followed him cutely...Throughout the movie Rajat was starring purvi...She did knew about this...but she wanted to irritate him...she loved the way he used to complain...Rajat held Purvi's hand and kept her's in his...Purvi just sat silently**_

 _ **Bas mein na mere ab ye raha hai**_  
 _ **Tujh pe aake dil ye jo ruka hai**_

 _ **Aise tera main.. jaise mera tu**_  
 _ **Aise tera main.. Jaise mera tu**_  
 _ **Jaise Mera Tu..**_  
 _ **Aye.. oo.. ee..**_  
 _ **Na na.. yea..**_

 _ **(Mehar.. mehar.. meherbani ho)**_

 _ **Movie ended...Purvi enjoyed it a lot...she actually enjoyed Rajat's each act ...his jealousyy...when she shouted for VARUN in the movie hall...she remembered just a few minutes ago when the movie almost ended...**_

 _ **"** Varunnn...you are the best ...what an acting yaar...I love u"... **Rajat made her sit down..."** Bas gya tumhara Varun...ab bahar chale"..._

 _"_ PURVII"... **she came out of her thoughts when rajat called her...he moved closerrr to her and asked innocently**

 **"** Do you seriously love Varun more than me...kya sachme vo mujhse zyaada handsome hai...mujhse zyaada hot hai...kya sach mein you love him"...

"Are ooo mere buddhu raam...mera **RAJAT** is duniya ka sabse best ladka hai...sabse handsome insaan hai...jise I love the moshhtt...Jiske liye I can do anything...Jo meri life hai...Jo mera Hero hai ...aur jo meri cute si pyaari si Betii hai"... **She laughed as she said this...but this time he didn't made a face but smiled widely..."** tumhe sach mein samaj nhi aya...main mazaak kar rhi thi yaar...Varun to tumhe chidhane ke liye tha...tumhe jealous karne ke liye."...

" Acha chalo...see Sunset hone vala hai...aur _**"MAIRA BEACH"(imaginary beach)**_ pe mumbai ka best sunset dikhta hai...we shouldn't miss that"

"Haan chalo...akhir kar sunset ko bhi janne do ki usse bhi zyaada koi sundar hai...meri PURVI"... **purvi blushed at his comment...he drove towards the beach...they were roaming hand in hand on the cool sand admiring the beauty of sunset…they talked a lot…it was around 11:30 …all the people were gone by then**

 **"** Purvi thank u for my making my day so beautifull...Ye b'day meri life ka best b'day hai...ye din meri yaado ki diary mein sundar si memory ki tarah fix ho gya ha"

 _ **Fariyad karti phir yaad karti**_  
 _ **Sochti hoon tumko baar baar**_  
 _ **Na chahatein hain, par chaahte kyun**_  
 _ **Tumko yunhi mere aas paas**_

 _ **Kuch bhi nahi hai**_  
 _ **Kuch phir bhi hai**_  
 _ **Tumse milke dil ko ye laga hai**_

"Vaise remember you said me ...ki main apne b'day pe jo maanguga u will give me...bas ek chota sa gift...pleasee...hum dono akele hai yahan kyuki raat ke 11 bje koi nhi ata yahan"... **rajat requested while eyeing towards her...she understood what he wanted...she smiled...Her height was a little less than his...she held his hand...entangled her fingers with his...went on her toes to reach him...gave a cute smile ad brought her face near to his...rajat just closed his eyes to feel her...she kissed him on his cheeks and ran away laughing**

"PURVIIII...I won't spare u yaar.."... **he ran behind her trying to catch her ...they played with the waves...she looked like an angel...the moonlight just complimented her beauty...finally he caught hold of her and they both fell on the sand with waves touching their feet...Rajat was at the bottom and Purvi was at the top...only they were present there...no no..not only them the moon ..the stars ..that made that moment more beautiful accompanied them...they slowly brought their faces closer...and in a second their lips met...Rajat wrapped his hand around her waist and she put her hand around his neck...they both were lying down kissing each otherr...**

 _ **They broke apart when they felt they needed some air…both of them were totally red…**_

 _"Purvi…Just 1 more minute to go …and ye new year ki hamari pehli kiss hogi…A new beginning to our lives"_

 _"Haan Rajat…New year ki shuruyaat itni achi hai to this Year will bring more and more happiness to us…to chalo…the countdown begins"… **10, 9 , 8, 7 , 6, 5,4 , 3, 2, 1 nd**_

 _ **'Happy new year'**_

 _ **They wished each other A fresh and a beautiful start of 2016…with a hope that this year will bring them more closer…they again lied down to complete something**_

 **THEY KISSED LIKE THEY WON'T EVER LEAVE EACH OTHER...LIKE THIS MOMENT WOULD NEVER COME BACK...LIKE NO ONE IS WATCHING THEM...LIKE NO ONE ELSE EXISTED…MOONLIGHT FELL PERFECTLY ON THEM ...WEATHER BECAME CHILLINGLY COLD...PROVIDING THEM WITH A PERFECT ENVIRONMENT ... and THEY KISSED EACH OTHER GIVING A PERFECT ' _HAPPY ENDING'_** **TO THAT DAY...**

 _ **Aise tera main.. jaise mera tu**_  
 _ **Aise tera main.. Jaise mera tu**_  
 _ **Jaise mera tu (jaise mera tu..)**_  
 _ **Jaise mera tu (jaise mera tu..)**_  
 _ **Jaise mera tu (jaise mera tu..)**_  
 _ **Hoo hoo.. (jaise mera tu)**_  
 _ **Meher.. meher.. meherbaniyan**_  
 _ **Jaise mera tu..**_  
 _ **Jaise mera tu**_!

* * *

 **So Here It Ends!**

 **A/N:-** Chotu…Happy b'day meri behena…enjoy nicelyyyy…Thank u so much for being in my life…Kaisa laga?…Ise zaada kuch nhi likh payi…With lots of hugs and kisses…luv uuuuuu

…

…

How'z It?…If u are reading this just spend a minute more and review

…

…

Keep smiling …Keep reading

With Love

~Isha~


End file.
